yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/99
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 99-أَوَلَمْ يَرَوْاْ أَنَّ اللّهَ الَّذِي خَلَقَ السَّمَاوَاتِ وَالأَرْضَ قَادِرٌ عَلَى أَن يَخْلُقَ مِثْلَهُمْ وَجَعَلَ لَهُمْ أَجَلاً لاَّ رَيْبَ فِيهِ فَأَبَى الظَّالِمُونَ إَلاَّ كُفُورًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 99-E ve lem yerev ennallâhellezî halakas semâvâti vel arda kâdirun alâ en yahluka mislehum ve ceale lehum ecelen lâ reybe fîh(fîhi), fe ebâz zalimûne illâ kufûrâ(kufûren). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. e ve lem yerev : ve onlar görmüyorlar mı * 2. ennallâhellezî : o Allah ki, onun olduğunu * 3. halaka es semâvâti : semaları yarattı * 4. ve el arda : ve yeryüzü, arz * 5. kâdirun : kaadir olan, gücü yeten * 6. alâ : üzerine, ...e * 7. en yahluka : yaratmak * 8. misle-hum : onların benzerini, bir mislini daha * 9. ve ceale : ve kıldı, yaptı * 10. lehum : onlara, onlar için * 11. ecelen : bir süre, bir ecel, belli bir zaman dilimi * 12. lâ reybe : şüphe yoktur * 13. fî-hi : onda * 14. fe ebâ : buna rağmen direttiler, dayattılar * 15. ez zalimûne : zulmedenler * 16. illâ : sadece, ancak, yalnız * 17. kufûren : inkâr ederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 99-Görmüyorlar mı ki Allah, öyle bir mabut ki hiç şüphesiz gökleri ve yeryüzünü yaratmıştır, onların benzerini de yaratmaya gücü yeter ve onlar için bir müddet tâyin etmiştir ki şüphe yok bunda. Fakat zulmedenler, kabûl etmezler de ancak küfre kapılırlar. Ali Bulaç Meali * 99-Görmüyorlar mı; gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yeter ve onlar için kendisinde şüphe olmayan bir süre (ecel) kılmıştır. Zulmedenler ise ancak inkarda ayak direttiler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 99-Görmediler mi ki gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, kendilerinin benzerlerini de yaratmaya güç yetirebilir? Onlar için üzerinde şüphe olmayan bir ecel belirledi. Ancak zalimler küfürde ayak direttiler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 99-Gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın, onların benzerlerini de tekrar yaratmaya Kadir olduğunu görmezler mi? Onlar için şüphe götürmeyen bir süre tayin etmiştir. Öyleyken, zalimler, inkarcılıkta hala direnirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 99-Onlar, gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah’ın kendileri gibilerini yaratmaya kadir olduğunu görmediler mi? Allah onlar için, hakkında hiçbir şüphe bulunmayan bir ecel belirlemiştir. Fakat zalimler ancak inkârda direttiler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 99-Düşünmediler mi ki, gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah, kendilerinin benzerini yaratmaya da kadirdir! Allah, onlar için bir vâde takdir etti. Bunda şüphe yoktur. Ama zalimler, inkârcılıktan başkasını kabullenmediler. Edip Yüksel Meali * 99-Gökleri ve yeri yaratan ALLAH'ın onların bir benzerini tekrar yaratmaya gücü yeteceğini düşün müyorlar mı? Nitekim onlar için belli ve kesin bir süre koymuştur. Zalimler hala inkar ediyorlar. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 99-Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah'ın, kendilerinin benzerini yaratmaya kadir olduğunu görmediler mi? Kendileri için şüphe edilmeyen bir vade tayin etmiştir. Fakat zalimlerin gavurluktan başkasına baktıkları yok! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 99-Gökleri ve Yeri yaratmış olan Allahın kendilerinin mislini yaratmağa kadir olduğunu görmedilerde mi? Kendileri için de bir ecel ta'yin etmiş onda hiç şüphe yok? Fakat zalimlerin gâvurluktan başkasına baktıkları yok Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 99-Onlar görmediler mi ki, gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah Teâlâ, elbette ki onların mislini yaratmaya da kâdirdir ve onlar için bir ecel de tayin etmiştir ki, onda bir şüphe yoktur. Öyle iken zalimler, ancak küfürde ısrar eder durur, başkasından çekinmiş bulunurlar. Muhammed Esed * 99-Gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın, onları kendi eşkalleri üzere yeniden yaratacak güce sahip olduğunu ve onları yeniden diriltmek için, sonu geleceğinden şüphe olmayan bir süre belirlemiş bulunduğunu kavrayamıyorlar mı? Ama şu var ki, zalimler küfürden başka her şeye karşı çekimser davranırlar! Suat Yıldırım * 99-Görüp düşünmüyorlar mı ki gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, kendilerinin benzerini yaratmaya elbette kadirdir?O, kendileri için asla, şüphe götürmeyecek bir vâde belirlemiştir. Ama zalimlerin işleri güçleri inkârdan ibaret! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 99-Görmediler mi ki, gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allâh, kendilerinin benzerini yaratmağa da kâdirdir? Kendileri için, bir süre koymuştur, onda hiç şüphe yoktur. Ama zâlimler inkârdan başka bir şey yapmazlar. Şaban Piriş Meali * 99-Gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah’ın, onların benzerlerini de yaratmaya ve onlara hiç şüphesiz bir ecel tayin etmeye gücünün yettiğini görmüyorlar mı? Buna rağmen zalimler yine de küfürde direnmektedirler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 99-Onlar görmüyor mu ki, gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın gücü, onların benzerini yaratmaya da yeter? Allah, onlar için de geleceğinde kuşku olmayan bir ecel belirlemiştir. Fakat zalimler yine inkârdan geri durmazlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 99-Görmediler mi ki, o, gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, kendilerinin benzerlerini yaratmaya da Kaadir'dir. Onlar için bir süre belirlemiştir, bunda kuşku yok. Ama zalimler, inkârdan başka bir şeyde direnmiyorlar. Yusuf Ali (English) * 99- See they not that Allah, Who created the heavens and the earth, has power to create the like of them(2305) (anew)? Only He has decreed a term appointed, of which there is no doubt. But the unjust refuse (to receive it) except with ingratitude.(2306) M. Pickthall (English) * 99- Have they not seen that Allah Who created the heavens and the earth is Able to create the like of them, and hath appointed for them an end whereof there is no doubt? But the wrong-doers refuse aught save disbelief. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 99- Onlar, gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın, kendilerinin aynı olan insanları yaratmaya da kadir olduğunu görüp bilmediler mi? Allah onlar için şüphe edilmeyen bir vâde takdir etmiştir. Fakat zalimler, inkârlarında yine de ısrar ederler. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *98- Bu, şüphesiz, onların ayetlerimizi inkâr etmelerine ve: "Biz kemikler haline geldikten, toprak olup ufalandıktan sonra mı, gerçekten biz mi yeni bir yaratılışla diriltileceğiz?" demelerine karşılık cezalandırır. 99- Görmüyorlar mı; gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yeter ve onlar için de kendisinde şüphe olmayan bir süre (ecel) kılmıştır. Zulmedenler ise ancak inkârda ayak direttiler. 100- De ki: "Eğer siz Rabbimin rahmet hazinelerine malik olsaydınız, bu durumda harcama endişesiyle gerçekten (cimrilik edip elinizde) tutardınız. İnsan pek cimridir.(112) 101- Andolsun, biz Musa'ya apaçık dokuz ayet (mucize) vermiştik;(113) işte İsrailoğullarına sor; onlara geldiği zaman Firavun ona: "Gerçekten ben seni büyülenmiş sanıyorum" demişti.(114) 102- O da: "Andolsun, bunları görülecek-belgeler olarak göklerin ve yerin Rabbinden başkasının indirmediğini(115) sen de bilmişsin; gerçekten ben de seni yıkılmış-harab olmuş sanıyorum" demişti.(116) AÇIKLAMA 112. Bu ayette, 55. ayette anılan şeyler tekrarlanmaktadır. Bu ayette Mekkelilerin Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) yani kendileri gibi bir insanı "peygamber" kabul etmemelerinin altında yatan psikolojik sebebe işaret edilmektedir. Çünkü böylece onun üstünlüğünü kabul etmek zorundaydılar ve bir kimsenin kendi çağdaşı olan kendisi gibi bir insanın üstünlüğünü kabul etmesi çok zordur. Bu ayet şöyle genişletilebilir; "Bir başkasının üstünlüğünü bile kabul edemeyecek kadar cimri olan kimselerin Allah'ın tüm hazinelerine sahip olsalar bile başkalarına harcama konusunda cömert olmaları beklenemez." 113. Bunun, Mekkelilerin mucize isteklerine verilen üçüncü cevap olduğuna dikkat edilmelidir. Onlar dediler ki: "Sen şunları gözümüzün önünde yapmadıkça sana inanmayacağız." Onların bu isteklerine karşı şöyle cevap verilmektedir: "Sizin istediğiniz gibi dokuz ayet (mucize) sizden önce Firavun'a gösterilmişti. Onun sadece Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) inanmamak için neler söylediğini biliyorsunuz. Bu mucizeleri de gördükten sonra Peygamber'i (a.s) yine inkar ettiğinde ona ne yaptığımızı da biliyorsunuz." Burada anılan dokuz mucizeye A'raf Suresi 133. ayette de değinilmektedir. Bu mucizeler şunlardı: (1) Büyük bir yılana dönüşen asa (2) Musa'nın güneş gibi parlayan ve beyaz olan sağ eli (3) Sihirbazların tümünün sihirlerinin bozulması (4) Kıtlık (5) Tufan (6) Çekirge (7) Buğday güvesi (8) Kurbağa (9) Kan afeti 114. Bu nokta, özellikle burada yer almıştır, çünkü Mekkeli müşrikler aynı iddiayı Hz. Peygamber'e de (s.a) yöneltiyorlardı. 47. ayette de şöyle denilmektedir: "O zalimler birbirlerine şöyle derler: Siz büyülenmiş bir adamdan başkasına uymuyorsunuz." Burada Mekkeli müşriklere, Firavun'un da, Hz. Musa'ya inananlara aynı sözleri söylediği ve bu konuda kendilerinin Firavun'a tabi oldukları bildirilmektedir. Bu bağlamda, Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) büyülenmesiyle ilgili bir hadise, karşı çıkan bazı hadis inkarcılarına kısaca değinmek istiyorum. Onlar, bu hadisin Kureyşlilerin Peygamber'e yönelttikleri "büyülenmiş" lakabını desteklediğini söylemektedirler, oysa Kur'an bunu reddetmektedir. Fakat onlar şu noktayı unutuyorlar: Aynı durum Firavun'un büyülenmiş diye itham ettiği Hz. Musa (a.s) için de geçerlidir. Çünkü Taha Suresi 66-67. ayetlerinde şöyle denilmektedir: "Sihirlerinden dolayı onların ipleri ve asaları Musa'ya gerçekten debeleniyormuş gibi göründü. Musa bu yüzden kendi içinde bir tür korku duymaya başladı." Eğer hadisin sözleri Kur'an'a aykırı görünüyorsa, Kur'an'ın kendi sözleri Musa'nın büyülenmiş olmadığı konusundaki diğer sözleriyle çelişmiyor mu? Bu hadis inkarcıları, bu ayetin Firavun'un iddiasını desteklediğini mi söylemek istiyorlar? Gerçekte bu hadis inkarcıları, Mekkeli müşriklerin ve Firavun'un Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) ne anlamda büyülenmiş diye bir iftira yönelttiklerini bilmiyorlar. Onlar; Hz. Musa (a.s) ile Hz. Muhammed'i (s.a) bir düşman gücün büyülediğini ve onların bu sihir içinde peygamber olduklarını iddia ettiklerini ve bu garip mesajı ilettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an bu iddianın yanlış olduğunu söyler. Fakat bir insana uygulanan kısa süreli büyü ve sihir de reddedilmemiştir, çünkü büyünün bir insana etkisi sanki taşın insan vücuduna çarpması gibidir. Bir peygamberin geçici bir süre büyüden etkilenmiş olması, onun peygamberliğini zedelemez. Aynen bir peygamberi zehirin etkilemesi veya bir peygamberin yaralanması gibi; bir peygamber belirli bir süre bir sihirin, bir büyünün etkisinde de kalabilir. Böyle geçici bir süre devam eden büyü onun peygamberliğine zarar vermez. Allah korusun, eğer büyü onun aklında ve düşüncesinde kötü bir etki yapsaydı, onun getirdiği mesajdan ve vahiyden şüphe edilirdi. Mekkeli müşrikler ve Firavun, Hz. Muhammed'e (s.a) ve Hz. Musa'ya (a.s) büyülenmiş demekle, onların, büyünün etkisiyle tüm düşünme yetilerini kaybettiklerini söylemek istiyorlardı. Kur'an Hz. Peygamber'e (s.a) karşı yöneltilen bu iddia ve iftirayı reddeder. 115. Hz. Musa (a.s) bu sözleri, bu ayetlerin Alemlerin Rabbinden geldiğini ifade etmek için söylemiştir. Çünkü Mısır'a gelen felaketlerin herhangi bir büyü veya insan gücü tarafından yapılmış olması imkansızdır. Hiç bir insan, kurbağa ve çekirgelerin bütün bitkileri yiyip bitirmesini sağlamayı başaramaz. Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) daha önceden Firavun'u, inatçılığından vazgeçmesi için gelecek olan ayetle uyardığı da göz önünde bulundurulmalıdır. Daha sonra o felaket aynen Hz. Musa'nın (a.s) dediği gibi çıkardı. Böyle bir durumda bu felaketlerin yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbi olan Allah'tan başka birisi tarafından gönderildiğini ancak ahmak ve inatçı kimseler söyleyebilir. 116. Yani, "Ben büyülenmiş değilim, bilakis siz çok kötü insanlarsınız. Siz bu kadar açık ayetleri gördükten sonra bile, inkarınızda direttiğiniz için helâk olmayı hak ettiniz." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *99. Gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah'ın, onları kendi eşkalleri üzere yeniden yaratacak (114) güce sahip olduğunu ve onları yeniden diriltmek için, sonu geleceğinden şüphe olmayan bir süre (115) belirlemiş bulunduğunu kavrayamıyorlar mı? Ama şu var ki, zalimler küfürden başka her şeye karşı çekimser davranırlar! (116) 114 - Lafzen, "onların benzerini yaratacak güce" -yani, onların her birini bireysel olarak, ölümden önce hangi yapı ve kimliğe sahipseler o yapı ve kimlik üzere diriltecek güce... 115 - Lafzen, "onlar için ... bir süre (ecel)". Ecel terimi öncelikle, "olması ya da ortadan kalkması mukadder olan bir şey için belirlenmiş süre" anlamına geldiğine göre, burada açıktır ki, kıyametin kaçınılmazlığını ifade etmektedir. 116 - Bkz. yukarıda 98 ve 105. notlar. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *99. Onlar görmediler mi ki, gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah Teâlâ elbette ki, onların benzerini yaratmaya da kadirdir ve onlar için bir ecel de tâyin etmiştir ki, onda bir şüphe yoktur. Böyle iken zalimler, ancak küfürde İsrar eder durur, başkasından kaçınmış bulunurlar. 99. (Onlar) o inkarcılar (görmediler mi) hiç düşünmediler mi, bir takım açık delillere bakıp da kıyametin vukuunu bir basiret gözü ile görüp anlayamadılar mı ki?. (Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah Teâlâ elbetteki, onların benzerini yaratmaya da kadirdir.) Yani: Şüphe yok ki, Yüce Yaratıcının kudreti onları ikinci defa olarak da tamamen dünyada oldukları gibi vücude getirmeğe fazlasiyle kâfidir. Diğer bir yoruma göre de Allah Teâlâ kadirdir ki, onlar gibi diğer bir insan silsilesi meydana getirir de bunlar, Cenab-ı Hak'ki birler, onun kudretinin, hikmetinin mükemmelliğini kabul eyler, öyle bozuk şüphelerde bulunmayıp haşır ve nesrin vukuuna inanırlar. (Ve) o Yüce Yaratıcı (onlar için) insanlar için, onların hayat süreleri ve kıyamete sevkedilmeleri için (bir ecel de) bir belirli müddet de (tâyin etmiştir ki, onda bir şüphe yoktur) öyle insanların geçici bir zaman yaşayıp sonra öleceklerinde ve kıyamet vukuunda şek ve şüpheye mahal bulunamaz. Bu (böyle iken zalimler) öyle inkarcılar (ancak küfrde İsrar eder durur) lar, ondan ayrılmazlar. Fakat (başkasından çekinmiş bulunurlar) bir çok açık deliller var iken onlara bakmazlar, onları düşünmeden kaçınırlar, öyle inatçı bir inkâr içinde yaşar dururlar.